Mi jardín y yo
by theblacknekochan
Summary: ¿Como te sentirías si una bola de mini demonios en sub-desarrollo se mete a tu jardín? Relativamente te enojas pero no siempre lo que parece malo es realmente así...


**Hetalia** no me pertenece por obvias razones además de que es de **Hidekaz Himaruya **

¬¬ por ahora…

Advertencias: Mundo alterno, _Narrador raro_, Desenlace triste pero bonito :D, además que lo voy a hacer muy pero muy **malpensable** o eso voy a tratar.

Esta historia es rara en muchos sentidos (en demasiados), parece que **me fume algo**, la pareja (no **yaoi**) es de **Prusia y Alemania** y reitero no es **yaoi** (solo es malpensable ).

_**Funciona ¿no?**_

* * *

Todas las tardes cuando se aburrían los demonios del pueblo mayormente conocidos como los "niños" o "linduras" se aburrían de estar en el colegio, los demonios niños tenían la costumbre de destrozar o como ellos lo conocían "jugar" en los jardines de los vecinos, en especial el jardín del viejo canoso que parecía vampiro y se creía guapo, y como era de esperarse habían aprovechado que se encontraba de descanso en casa de un "amigo" para jugar más aunque parecían más salvajes que los mismos neandertales en tiempos de crisis.

Era amplio y hermoso aquel jardín de aquel desdichado, con un suave y blando pasto junglar con múltiples animales que al fin y al cabo nadie sabía de donde llegaban. En primavera se cubría de una delicada floración blanca-café-roja-rosada. Los pájaros bizcos se posaban en las macetas pensando que eran árboles cantaban tan hechizantemente para atrapar a los niños y llevarlos a sus cuevas , estos tenían la tendencia de escucharlos mientras jugaban y eso causaba que muchos desaparecieran, así que dejaron de escucharlos… o eso decían…

-¡Que dichosos somos aquí!- grito uno sin pensar al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al pasto para observar las nubes.

-Cierto.. pero aun así extraño al viejo – dijo un rubio más bajito para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que había dicho mientras que un leve tono rosado comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente volvió Gilbert con cierto desdén después de una larga temporada. Había ido a "visitar" a un amigo y tardo siete años en regresar. Al cabo de esos siete años le dijo literalmente todo lo que le tenía que decir,.. bueno más bien lo corrieron por ser un mantenido ególatra y nada tolerable, además de fastidiar tanto a él como a su esposa y así que decidió regresar a su casa totalmente realizado; Claro que antes de haberles roto un par de ventanas al matrimonio y de dejar "regalos" por todo el jardín.

Al llegar malhumorado se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de ¿changos? en su jardín haciendo un tipo de ritual o por lo menos eso era lo que en pensaba ya que corrían de un lado para otro con unos uniformes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les grito con voz agria para después sonreír de una manera algo sádica haciendo que los niños pensara que se los iba a violar, por lo tanto los niños huyeron cobardemente al verlo de esa manera .

- MI jardín es mi jardín – susurro el peliplateado – todos deben de entenderlo así … y no permitiré que nadie más que el asombroso yo juegue en el.

Y lo cerco con un alto muro y puso el siguiente cartel:

**Prohibido LA ENTRADA**

_**Se procederá judicialmente contra**_

_**Los transgresores nada awesomes.**_

-¡Se va a robar a todos los pollitos del pueblo!- dijo dramáticamente un niño al notar un dibujito de un pollito en el cartel con una nota de se buscan.

- Es un vio .. viejo egoísta..-reprocho un niño con la mirada triste y medio muerto.

-¿La palabra Awesomes existe?- se pregunto otro chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido.

Al paso de los días comenzaron a parecer más zombis era lo que se conocía como: .

-¡Oye! ..¡deja de hace eso me lastimas!¡Hombre me estas lastimando deja de hacer eso! –gritaban los niños un fin de semana.

-¡NO, hay que intentarlo solo una vez más ! porfavor…

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes? .. Eso se ve …O eso se ve doloroso

Lo cierto era que habían intentado hacer "eso" en la carretera pero estaba muy polvorienta, toda llena de agudas piedras y no les gustó jugar ahí porque les lastimaban a la hora de jugar además de que una vez casi atropellan a unos cuantos niños pero no era de mucha importancia lo que les importaban eran las #$%&/() piedras.

Después de eso tomatón la costumbre de pasearse a dejar uno que otro grafiti sobre la fea que era su cara a determinadas horas (eran las horas de escuela) en la cerca que tenía que vampiro desolador de jardines.

Entonces llegó la primavera y en todo el país había pajarillos y florecillas ….

* * *

**Ya lo decidí .. voy a hacer 2 capítulos de esto :D y ya se que es muy corto pero el último será mucho más largo :)**

**Mi primer fic y no salió tan malpensable como yo lo deseaba pero supongo que los engañe ¬¬ **

¿Alguna critica? O más bien una idea? Alguna otra cosa?

**Review?**

**Acepto golpes por las tonterías que escribí :=3 **

**Öwö aunque sea uno :( review?**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO O ALMENOS SACADO UNA SONRISA :)**


End file.
